The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a multiple backlight display system for use with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems are utilized with and/or include display systems for displaying the information handled by the information handling system. Display systems such as, for example, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) systems, typically include a backlight subsystem, optical distribution films, and an LCD subsystem. The backlight subsystem typically includes a light source device and a light guide device. One common configuration of the backlight subsystem is an “edge-lit” backlight subsystem in which the light source device is located adjacent the edge of the light guide device, with the light guide device distributing the light from the light source device across an area of the LCD subsystem for use in rendering an image. Such edge-lit backlight subsystems are desirable due to their simplicity and energy efficiency. However, edge-lit backlight systems operate to provide back-lighting of the LCD subsystem substantially uniformly, and thus the adjustment of the back lighting of particular portions of an image provided through the LCD subsystem raises some issues.
For example, local dimming of an image can improve image quality and reduce power consumption. However, the use of edge-lit backlight subsystems to perform dimming provides limited improvements. One type of dimming utilizing edge-lit backlight subsystems provides two light source devices along different edges of the light guide device, with those light source devices adjusted in their intensity (referred to as “1-dimensional dimming”) to provide some power efficiencies, but limited image improvements that are not truly localized to a particular area of the image provided on the display screen. Rather, typically such edge-lit backlight subsystems provide dimming to the entire image in order to make desired portions of the image darker. Furthermore, edge-lit backlight subsystems are also difficult to implement on mobile computing display devices, as the additional light source devices must be located in the bezel, and tend to undesirably increase bezel dimensions and power consumption.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved backlight display system.